The putter head is a part of a golf club called a putter, which consists of a head, shaft, and a grip. My invention is the head.
Some putters have short sighting lines that offer little or no assistance to a golfer and the golfers lines up the face of the putter head with their target. The heads don""t have three long inserted sighting lines, one dimensioned thin and two wide lines on a flat surface on top of the putter head that extend from the face of the putter head to the rear of the putter head.
The contrasting colored three long sighting lines on my putter head are used to line up the putter head with the target which is more accurate then lining up the face of the putter head. The center sighting line is in the center of the putter head and is inline with the sweet spot of the putter face.
The bottoms of the prior art have a lot of mass on the bottom of the putter head, which offers resistance from the turf.
My invention has a cavity bottom with two thin parallel rails that extends rearward from the back of the putter blade to the rear of the putter head. The cavity bottom reduces resistance from the turf. The outside of the two rails assist a golfer to position his head over a golf ball at address for a proper putting stance. The inside of the two rails has an area xc2xd inch from the rear of the putter blade, {fraction (3/16)} of an inch wide, {fraction (3/16)} of an inch from the bottom of the putter head and {fraction (11/4)} inches rearward with a rough or sand blast finish. The inside dimension between the two rails is slightly smaller than the diameter of a golf ball and can pick up a golf ball. No putter has two parallel outside surfaces of the putter head that can be used to help position a golfer in a proper putting stance.
My invention is a putter head to make putting easier by providing a putter with a cavity bottom that consists of two rails. The two rails offer less resistance from turf and the outside of the two rails assist a golfer to position his head over a golf ball at address. The two rails are parallel, perpendicular to the face of the putter head, an area xc2xd inch from the back of the putter head blade, {fraction (3/16)} of an inch from the bottom of the putter head, 1xc2xc of an inch rearward, with a sand blast finish. The two rails are spaced apart slightly smaller than a golf ball to allow a golf ball to be wedged between the two rails to pick up a golf ball. The perimeter dimension of the putter head is small enough to fit in a golf hole to pick the golf ball out of a cup or whenever a golfer wishes to pick up a golf ball.
This putter head has three long inserted sighting lines in the center and on top of the putter head. Two wide white lines and a small center red line. The sighting lines can be of other contrasting colors on the flat surface on the top of the putter head. The sighting lines extend from the face of the putter head rearward to the back of the putter head. The center sighting line is inline with the sweet spot of the putter head. The sighting lines are to line up the putter head with a target for accuracy.
In addition to the main putter striking face, this putter head has a small striking face in the back of the putter head that is parallel to the main striking face. This small face can be used to practice putting. While practicing putting a golfer places a golf ball behind the putter head and hits the ball with the backstroke. If the golf ball rolls straight back it indicates that the golfers backstroke is straight back. The small striking face can be used to hit a golf ball left handed.